


Hush Hush

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Where The Heart Wanders [34]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Gaius  and Morgana are keeping a secret from everyone.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>202. S4E7 The Secret Sharer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Hush

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Hush Hush  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:** Gaius  
**Summary:** Gaius and Morgana are keeping a secret from everyone.  
**Warnings:** possible infertility  
**Word Count:** 532  
**Prompt:** 202\. S4E7 The Secret Sharer  
**Author's Notes:** Where The Heart Wanders #33

**Hush Hush**

Morgana knocked on Gaius’ office door. “Gaius, do you have a moment?”

“For you Morgana, I have more than a moment.” Gaius smiled and waved her into the office. “What seems to be on your mind?”

“I have some questions about some things.” Morgana sat down. “I need to know if I’m healing properly. I haven’t gotten back to completely normal. It’s starting to concern me.”

“Morgana, you went through a trauma. It will take a while for you to get back to normal.” Gaius gave her a sympathetic look. “If you are worried that you are pregnant, I ran the test myself and you’re not.”

“I know that but Merlin and I may get married. I need to know if I can get pregnant.” Morgana started to play with the edge of her blouse. “If I can’t, I need to know so we can discuss it.”

“Morgana, when you’re completely healed we can do some tests if they are needed.” Gaius gave her a fatherly look. “Don’t worry so much. I’m sure everything will be fine.”

“I can’t help but worry.” Morgana looked down at her hands. “Don’t lie to me Gaius. We both know he damaged me.”

“The body has a miraculous ability to heal.” Gaius got up and walked around the desk. “Give yourself some time to get back to normal.

Morgana shook her head. “I’ve had time to heal. Gaius, that bastard took my future children and we both know it.”

Gaius sighed. “I’ll set up the tests. Just don’t lose hope. There may still be a chance.”

Morgana nodded. “I’ll try.”  

“I’ll be right back.” Gaius patted her on the shoulder and left her in his office. Gaius went to the nurse’s station to schedule the tests.

Merlin walked past Gaius’ office and saw Morgana sitting in there. He walked in and knelt down by her chair. “Love, are you all right?”

“I’m fine. I was just visiting Gaius.” Morgana pointed out the door. “He had to step out for a moment. He’ll be right back.”

Merlin caressed her cheek. “It’s good that you’re getting out again. After you finish your visit with Gaius, why don’t we go out for a bite?”

“That sounds fun. Should I come down to the A&E when I’m done waiting.” Morgana gave him a quick kiss. “I think a little lunch would be nice.”

“Merlin?” Gaius walked back into the office.

“Gaius, I’ll let you get back to work.” Morgana stood up and kissed the old physician on the cheek. “I’ll call you about having tea together.”

Gaius nodded. “I will look forward to your call. Do you have to go so soon?”

“Merlin is taking me to lunch.” Morgana smiled. “I can’t resist his handsome face.”

Merlin looked pleased. “Isn’t it nice to see her out and about?”

“Yes. Yes, it is.” Gaius smiled and glanced at Morgana. “I had better get back to work. All this paperwork is not going to do itself.”

“Good to see you, Gaius.” Morgana hugged Gaius. She whispered in his ear. “Thank you.”

Merlin led Morgana out of the office. He glanced back at Gaius with a questioning look.

Gaius just smiled and shrugged.


End file.
